hum tumhare hain sanam
by love rajvi
Summary: guys this is my first ff on rajvi and also the love of cid team.hope you will like it
1. Chapter 1

**Cid Bureau**

Abhijeet aur daya pehle enter hote hain phir shreya aur purvi aur bad mein rajat sachine freedy nikhil vinnet aur pankaj enter hote hain .sab ekdusree ko good morning wish karte apne apne masti main lag ja te hain .abhi ,daya bate kar rehe the .Rajat aur sachine baat kar rahe the .purvi aur shreya bat kar rehe the aur freedy ,nikhil,pankaj aur vinnet antakshari khel rehe the .Acp bureau mein enter hokar shocked ho gaya.

A.c.p - ( loudly in anger ) Ye sab kya ho raha hain

all shocked seing acp in such anger

freedy - sir...wo..

A.c.p -ye cid bureau hain ya koi chiriya ghar (zoo) kya halat bana rakha hain bureau ka .

pankaj -sir koi case nahi tha isiliya.. hum

A.c.p (boiling in anger) koi case nahi hoga to kya picnic manaoge

Abhi -nahi... picnic kyu ..kyu manaenge

A.c.p -to kya karoge

day -sir wo hum pending files complete karenge

-to karo na aise khare kyu ho

(aur wo apna cabin ma jala jata hain .cabin mein jakar uske hath mein jo file tha use jhor se table par phekta hain )

abhi -lagta hain acp sir bohot gusse mein hain .chup chap anpe apne desk pe jakar kaam shuru karta hain nahi to afat a jayega

(all nods and go to their respective desk . pura din ase hi iata hain )

**Raat 10 baje ,Outside Bureau**

A girl was standing in the road waiting for taxi .ek gari alar uske samne rukhjata gain .car mein ek a dmi batha tha .wo window glass ko niche namata gain )

man - tum yaha abhi tak gayi nahi

girl -nahi wo taxi nahi mil raha tha isiliye

man - oh (and he turn his hand to see the watch ) 10:54 baj gaye hain ab to taxi milna bhi mushkil hain

girl - hmm..

man - aaoo main tumhe ghar drop kar dete hoon ..

girl - nahi rajat its okay main manage kar lungi .tum jao


	2. Chapter 2

**guys thanks for reviews . I know first chap mein bohot spelling mistake tha sorry for that .shayed is chap mein bhi thora mistake hosakta hain. So here is your next chap enjoy it. Last mein mil te hain.**

**continuing from first chap:**

Girl: rajat its okay mein manage kar lungi

Rajat: oh comeon purvi ek to tum mujhe apna dost bolti ho aur upar se help lene mein inkaar karte hon this is not fair.

Purvi: acha baba thik hain (aur wo gari mein bhaiti hain )

Rajat : dekha bhait hi gayi na to phele kyu itna drama kiya

purvi : ( shooting look to rajat ) raajaaattt

rajat: acha baba sorry

Purvi: ab apna muh band rakhna

(Rajat start driving silently )

**After sometimes:**

Rajat : lo agaya tumhara ghar

purvi : thanks rajat

rajat :my pleasure .bye

Purvi : kal hum ice cream parlor chale

rajat : thik hain .to kal milte hain bureau main

purvi : bye

(And he leaves )

**Next evening out side bureau**

purvi : aj jaldi kaam khatam hogaya acha hain ice cream maze se khaunga

(Rajat laughs in her childish act )

Suddenly a girl keep hand in rajat shoulder .rajat turns

rajat : tum

girl : hi rajat

**finally yeh chap bhi khatam hogaya .wo larku kon thi jane ke liya wait kijiye mera next chap ka tabtak ki liye bye .take care**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys thanks for reviews .main ye story jald se jald khatam karna chati hoon**

**kyunki mujhe ek aur story likhna hain .anways here is your 3rd chap enjoy it last mein milte hain.**

**Continuing from 2nd chap **

rajat :tum

girl : hi rajat

(The girl hug rajat .ye dekhe purvi do gussa ata hain .aur uska main karta hain ki us larki ko ek thappar marke jail mein dal de)

Purvi pov : kya purvi har kisiko thappar marke jail mein thori na dala jata usne thori na gunna ki hain us ne to bass ...and she came out of her thoughts jab rahat uksa namm leta hain).

Rajat :purvi yeh hain neha mera bachpan ka dost .

purvi: hi neha

neha : hi

Rajat: aur neha yeh hain sub inspector purvi .auur...

(Neha cuts hissentence)

Neha : aur vur choro rajat bohot dinno bad mein mile hain .kuch bate hum bhi karle .vad mein karva dene sab se intro

rajat:(smile ):par tum india mein aiye kab .

neha :kalhi .socha ki jab tum mujhe miljaoge tab tomare ghar mein rahunga kyu rahneduge mujhe tumhare ghar mein.

Rajat : of course .kyu nahi dunga.

neha : rajat hum bohot dinn bad mein mile hain to kyuna dinner pe chale .bate bhi hogaya aur dinner bhi

Rajat : thik hain chalo

(Rajat purvi ko bye kehne ki liye uski pass ja hi rahatha tabhi neha ne use pull kar ke gari mein baith ne ko kaha.)

Neha : use bad mein bye khe dena ab chalo .

Rajat nods and start driving

purvi : bye tak nahi bola ...aur aj to hum ice parlor bhi jane vale the...sab us neha ki wajase huya .aur kya zarurat thi use rajat ko hug karne ki .urggggggg...

(Aur wo taxi leke apni ghar chali jati hain)

**Purvi residence :**

purvi:rajat bhul kase geye ki ajj hum ice parlour jane vale the .aur wuhone mujhe apne dost vi nahi kaha use neha ki samne .kya sajme wo mujhe apna dost nahi samajhte . kya etne din se wo jo kar rahe hain wosirf drama tha .nahi nahi mere rajat sir ase nehi kar sakte .Wo kabhi juth nahi bolte . Kabhi kisiko dhoka nahi dete hain...to phir kyu kiya yuhone esa mere sath ...mujhe kya wo jo bhi kare .. kisi ko bhi pyar ... urrgg shut up purvi yeh kya bol rahi hain tu.

(Aur wo sone chali jati hain )

**In restaurants:**

rajat : to neha batao tum achanak mumbai kyu aiyi.. kam se ye phir yuhi ghumne ke liye

neha : nai baba nahi mein mumai ghum ne ayi ho aur nahi kisi kaam se

rajat : to phir kisliya ana hoya

neha : main to shadi karne ayi hoon .

rajat : kise...

neha : tumse

Rajat :(rajat was hell shocked) kya...

neha : hhaaaaaahaha .. are baba mazak karehi hoon...

rajat:: thank god main to dar hi gaya tha!

neha : rajat tum bhi na!

Rajat: acha wo sab choro tum ye batao ki kon hain wo jisse tum passand karti hoon .akhir main bhi to jannu mere dost kisper dil de baithi hain

neha : hain kohi bad mein bataugi.

**next moring, in bureau**

Abhi daya ,purvi, shreya ,pankaj ,vinnet nikhil ,freddy , was already in the bureau rajat bhi enter hota hain.

rajat : good moring abhi sir ,gm daya sir .gm freddy.

(Sab use reply karte hain .phir wo purvi ki tarah bar raha tha tab hi uska phone bajne laga)

Rajat : neha ka phone .(aur wo window ki pass chala jata hain.)

purvi : mujhe good moring tak nahi kaha is neha se bat karne se fursat milega tab na bolege hmm..

rajat :okay bye neha mein rakta hun

(aur wo purvi ki tarah ata hain .purvi us ate huye dekhar apne desk se uthkar abhi ke pass jati hain.

purvi (to abhi ):sir wo main canteen ja rahi huin

abhi :thik hain

(and she leave the bureau .rajat use ase gusemein jate huya dekh ke confuse ho jata hain)

rajat (confused ) ise kya hoya (aur wo apna desk mein jakar kaam kerne lagta hain )

**In Canteen:**

(purvi window ki pass wali chair pe bathkar khud se bat karehi thi)

purvi POV :kal apna wada bhul gaya .aur aj mujhe gm bhi wish nehi kya . samajte kya ho apne ap ko tum haan .. mujhe ignore karoge...to main kyu bat karo tumse haan... nahi karna hain mujhe tumse koi bat wat .

meanwhile rajat enter the coffee shop .purvi use dekhkar bureau mien chali jati hain .Rajat use ase dekh ke tensed ho iata hain.

rajat :yeh asa kyu kar rehe hain

pura din purvi rajat ko ignore karti hain.

**9pm Outside Bureau****:**

rajat :purvi..

Purvi use bina dekhe jane lagti hain .rajat uske piche jata hain usse bat karne ki liye par wo taxi liker apni ghar chali jati hain.

**ye chap bhi khatam ho gaya. ab mein isse bara likh nahi paya uske liye sorry .kya rajat purvi ko mana payega .jan ne ke liye wait kijiye mera next chap ka .tab tak ke liye bye .take care .jaldi milte hain . and pls reviews karke batana ki kaisa laga yeh chap .**


	4. Chapter 4

**guys thanks for reviews .here is your next chap enjoy it .last mein milte hain.**

**Outside bureau:**

rajat : purvii..

purvi use bina dekhe jane lagti hain Rajat bhi uske piche jata hain usse bat karne ke liye .par wo taxi lekar apne ghar chali jati hain.

rajat :(tensed) yeh purvi ko kya hogaya .subah se mujhse bat nahi kar rahi hain .aur mera bat bhi nahi sun rahi hain .aisa pehle to khabi nahi kya wo to 2 min bhi bina bat ki rah nahi sakti .

(tabhi uska phone bajta hain.)

rajat : neha ka phone .hello haan neha bolo

neha :kaha ho tum rajat .kab agoge ghar jaldi aoo mujhe bhuk lagi hain .

rajat : tumne abhi tak dinner nahi kya hain.

neha: nahi socha tha tum agooge to tumhare sath karunge ..ab jaldi aooo

rajat :thik hain ata hoon bas 10 mins lagenge (and he cuts the phone )

(aur wo apni gari mein baith ke apne ghar jata hain)

**In Purvi's Residences:**

purvi sofa par bethke apne phone aur darwaza ki taraf bar bar dekh rahi thi

Purvi's POV: rajat mujhe manane nahi aya aur nahi phone kya ... wo to aramse bate kar raha hoga uss neha se .use to meri parva thak nehi .MR RAJAT KUMAR .mere jaise dost bohot kam log ko hi milte hain .aur tum pakar bhi khona chate hoon .agar tum mujhe apna dost nahi mante to bhala main kyu manuu. ab tum sirf aur sirf mere senior hi rahoge dost nahi . are dost to mera pankaj aur vineet bhi hain .unke bhi friends he par yun hone to mujhe khabi ignore nahi kiya ...khabi nahi .tum mere dost ban ke kabel hi nahi ...

(aur wo sone chali jati hain).

**In Rajat's** **Residence:**

rajat ghar mein enter hota hain aur neha ko apne phet pakar kar baith hoya pata hain.

neha : tum ageye ..ab jaldi chalo dinning table par bhug ki mare mein to behosh hi hoon jayungi

rajat smile karta hain aur dinning table ki taraf barta hain

rajat:neha tumhe khalena chahiye tha... agar koi case ajata aur main na apata to kya tum puri raat aise hi khana na khake soti?

neha reply nahi karti aur jaldi jaldi apna khana khatam karti hain.

neha :ok good night rajat mujhe bohot nind a rahi hain .

rajat: good night

rajat bhi apne kamre mein chala jata hain.

rajat: purvi ko phone karta hoon..(aur wo purvi ko phone karta hain par phone ka battery dead ho jane ki liya phone nahi lagta purvi ko pata nahi chalta hain)

rajat: yeh purvi bhi na phone band karke baithi hain .usse to bohot maza araha hoga mujhe satakar .wo janti hain ki main use ek din bina bat kiya rah nahi sakta phirbhi..ek to neha hain jo mere liye pura din bhuki rahi ..aur purvi use toh mera parva bhi nahi hain...mujhe kya agar wo mujhe apna dost nahi manti toh. usse bina bat kiye main mar thori na jaonga ..ab jab tak wo mujse bat nahi karege main bhi usse bat nahi karunga ..

**Next morning,Purvi Residence :**

Purvi: hmn .. karus kahika ...ab jak tak wo mujse baat nahi karega main bhi nahi karungi...huh...

**shuru hogaya misunderstanding. Ab dekhte hain kab tak rajvi ekdusre se bina bat kiye rah pate hain... main to chali ..good night ..and pls reviews karke bata na ki kaisi lagi yeh tak ke liye bye .take care**


	5. Chapter 5

**guys here is your next chap so enjoy last me milte sorry for the short chap..and sorry agar kohi spelling mistake huya ho to**

**Next morning,Purvi Residence :**

Purvi: hmn .. karus kahika ...ab jak tak wo mujse baat nahi karega main bhi nahi karungi...huh...

(aur wo ready hokar bureau chali jati hain.)

**In Rajat 'car :**

rajat:rajat aj tujhe purvi se bat nahii karena hain..suunah tune purvi se bilkul bat nahi karna hain ..

Rajat : ( thinking) ;par main pura din purvi ko ignore kaise karunga ..agar wo bura maan gaye to... ...urggggg toh kya rajat wo bhi to kal tujhe ignore kar rahi thi ...tu bhi karega (and he reach the bureau)

**In Bureau**** :**

Rajat bureau mein enter hokar dekhta hain ki freedy, shreya ,purvi ,pankaj,nikhil aur vinnet .pehle se hi bureau the .wo sab ko good moring bolta hain .aur bina purvi ko dekhe apne desk ki taraf barta hain .purvi use dekh ke confuse look deti hain.

purvi :isse kya huya .ignore to mujhe karna tha ye kyu karaha hain ... ohh lagta hain kal raat ka badla le raha hain.. karo aur ignore karo mujhe kya.. huh..

tab hi abhi , daya , aur sachine enter hota wo sab ko good morning bolte hain .sab yunhe reply karte hain. tabhi bureau ka phone bajta hain.

sachine: hello,kya ,kahapar ,acha thik hain hum abhi ate hain.(and he cuts the phone )sir cotton ke factory mein ek lash mile hain.

abhijeet :to chalke dekhte hain.(abhi ,daya,sachine,rajat,freedy,nikhil,pankaj shreya aur puvi woha jate hain)

**In the Cotton factory:**

sachine: kisne phone kya tha hume

man : sir maine kiya tha .

sachine:naam kya hain tumhara

man:sir ramesh

sachine: acha ramesh batao laas kaha hain

ramesh: aiye sir

(all the officer follow him)

abhijeet: tum jante hoon ise

ramesh:nahi sir

daya:ap log jante hain ise

all worker:nahi sir

nikhil :sir lash ke koi identity nahi mill hain ,pocket bilkul khali hain.

sachine:sir lash ko dekhe lagta hain ke ise bohot torture kiya gaya hain .

shreya: hain sir khoni chata to goli mar sakta tha .chaku se var kar sakta tha par ise to bohot tarpa tarpa kar mara hain .

abhijeet: pure factory chan maro .khooni kitna bhi shatir ho kohi na kohi surag to zarur chor kar gaya

(all nods and body was sent to the forensic lab . sab factory ki talashi lete hain par kuch na milne ki vaja se wo log bureau mein chale ate hain.

**After some hours :**

all the forensic work was done. our officer after investigating have found that one gang was behind this . aur wo log us gang ko pakarne mein lag jate hain.

daya: boss pata chala hain ki wo gang abhi ek gudayun mein aj raat 2 baje wo india churkar jarehe hain.

abhijeet: tum chinta mat karo wo 2 baje ke ander jayenge zaror leken india chorkar nahi jail mein.

(aur wo log nikal parte hain us gang ko pakar ne mein)

**In the gudayun:**

cid us gudayun mein jate hain . us gang mein se kuch admi guli chalana shuru karte hain

abhi: encounter khatam hone ki bad sab yehi milenge.

(all nods and side se guliya chal rahi thi .lagbahg sare gang members mare ja chuke the sivaye us gang ke leader air do admi us leader ko parker ta hain aur uska mask kholta hain.

purvi: tum..

tabhi piche se ek admi akar uske sar par var karta hain

man 1: isse chor dena matlab jail jana .isse apne sath lejana hoga .nahi to ye baki sab officer ke samne humare bhanda phor degi.

man2: thik hain boss

aur wo log purvi ko kidnapp karte hain.

10 min bad sab officer usi jage par ekhata hote hain jaha wo log encounter se pehle mile the

abhi: purvi kaha hain

(all look around )

mikhil:sir.. purvi ka mobile

daya: purvi ka mobile kahi us kuch hote to nahi gaya...

sachine: sir lagta hain unloge ne purvi ko kidnap kiya hain.

abhi: ho sakta hain sachine.

rajat: par sir purvi ko kidnap karke unhe milega kya ..

daya: shayed purvi ne esa kuch dekh liya ho jo use nahi dekhna chahiye tha...

sachine: par sir ab hum karege kya ..

abhi :philhal to bureau mein chalte hain..majra serious hota ja raha hain A.C.P sir ko inform karna hoga

(and they left the gudayun)

**guys kya hoga ab . kya purvi bhi hume tasha ki tarha chorkar chali gaye ge ? kya is story ka sad ending hoga .janne ke liye wait kijiye mera next chap ki. aur reviws karna mat bhulna .chalo bye take care .next chap me mile hain . **


	6. Chapter 6

**guys ye rahi apka 6th chap ... enjoy ...last mein milte hain**

**In cid bureau:**

abhijeet: is gang ke pura information chahiye mujhe ,sab apne khabriyon ko kaam par laga do..

(all nods .sab apne khabriyon ko call karte hain.5 min baad.)

sachine: sir khabriyon ko boldia hain jaise hi unhe koi information milega wo hume foran inform karenge.

abhijeet: thik hain

sachine: par sir A.C.P sir kaab ayenge

abhijeet: wo kalhi arehe hain. philal sab apne apne ghar jao .kal hum phir se ussi gudayon par jayenge shayed kohi sabot mil jaye jisse hum purvi tak poch sake .

(all nods and leave )

**In rajat's residence:**

rajat ghar mein enter hota hain .neha tv off karke rajat ko hi bolti rajat reply nehi karta hain .

neha : kya huya rajat parishan lag rahe hoon.

rajat: kuch nahi neha tum jaker soo jao .

neha : mujhe nahi bataoge ..

rajat:( sad+tensed) wo purvi kidnap hogaye hain..

neha : kya ... kase..

rajat:wo hum ek gang ko pakare ne gaye the tab se purvi ka koi ata pata nahi hain . patanahi kis halat mein hogi ..main to ye bhi nahi janta ki wo zinda hogi ya...

(and he stops .uske ankh se ek bund aso nikalta hain ,wo use foran poch leta hain. neha uske shoulder par hath rakti hain)

neha: kuch nahi hoga purvi believe me .. aur dekhna wo jaldhi mil jayege dont worry ..

rajat:hmm. raat bohot hogaya hain so jao.. good night

neha: good night

(aur wo apne kamre mein chali jati hain .rajat bhi apne kamre mein jata apne bed par letkar wo sare pal yaad karta hain jo usne purvi ki sath bitaya yaad ata hain wo pal jab uspar ek bachi ka kidnapping ka inzaam tha ,tab purvi ne kase uska sath diya tha ,use yaad ata hain jab wo dost bane the ,use yaad ata hain wo din jab wo purvi ki sath ice cream parlur jane val use samaj ata hain ki purvi use naraz kyu hain,kyu wo use ignore kar rahi thi.

raajat: yeh kya hogaya mujhse main apne wada bhul gaya... purvi ko kitna bura laga hoga ..aur jab wo mujhse naraz thi tab maine use sorry nahi bola ulta usehi ignore karta raha ..yeh kya hogaya mujse ..use kinta bura laga hoga..im sorry purvi .i am really very very sorry .(aur uska ankh lag jata hain)

purvi ek chair mein baithi thi uska haat rasi se badha huya tha .use hosh ata achanak se uske pet par goli lagti hain.

rajat: purrvvii... (aur wo uthkar baith ta hain) itna bura sapna ..kahi sach mein purvi ko... nahi nahi esa kuch nahi goya .main purvi ko kuch nahi hone dunga .

(wo uthkar window ki pass karah ho jata hain .kyunki wo sapne mein bhi purvi ko asi halat main nahi dekh pata isiliye.)

rajat:purvi pls jaldi laut aoo .pls ...

(aur wo silently window ke bhar ka nazara dekhne lagta hain aur uske ankh se aso bahta hain .dekh te dekh te subha ho jata hain. wo apne ghari ki taraf dekhta hain .aur ready ho jata hain .aur niche akar dekhta hain ki neha kitchen mein breakfast bana rahi use dinning table par baith ne ke liye kehti hain .phir wo breakfast lati hain .rajat ka man nahi karta phir bhi wo neha ka maan rakhne ke liye apne breakfast pura karta hain .aur phir wo bureau chala jata mein enter hokar wo dekhta hain ki abhi ,daya,sachine,freedy, waha pehle se hi the wo sabko gm wish karta der baad baki ki sab officer bhi ajate hain. phir wo sab milkar us gudayon mein jate gudayun ke talashi lena shuru karte sachine ko purvi ki shirt ki ek tokra kappra milta hain .aur nikhil ko gudayon ke piche wale road pe tire marks milta hain.)

sachine: sir ye road to kafi suntan lag raha hain to hosakta hain ki yeh tire mark usi car ka ho jisme purvi ko lajaya gaya hain.

daya: ho sakta hain.

abhijeet : yeh tire marks dekhe lagta hain ki yeh kisi bare gari,yani micro car ,ya mini bus se bana hain.

daya: boss yeh road jakar to us main road se milta hain .to ..

abhijet: to us main road mein jitni shops ke bahar C.C.T.V camera hain un sab se kal rat ka footage lo .

sachine:yes sir ..

(sachine ,vineet,aur nikhil main road main jate hain)

daya: boss wo dekho chai wala .

abhijeet: itni sunsan road pe bhala kon chai pene ayega .

daya: chalker dekhe

abhijeet: hain chalo

daya: suno .

man: ji sahab apko chai chahiye ..

daya: are nahi hum C.I.D. se hain tumse kuch puchna tha

man: sahab ap logo ko mujhse kya puchana hain..

daya:ghabrao mat ..acha yeh batao tum yaha raat ko kitna baje tak rahte hoo.

man: sahab 10 baje..

daya: 10 baje .. tum kal the yaha 10 baje ..

man: haan sahab .

daya : to tumne kisi ase micro car ya kisi mini bus ko dekha hain yeha se jate huya ,ya koi bhi ajeeb chiz

man:haan sahab ek micro tu gaya tha.

daya: to tumhe kuch ajaab laga

man: haan sahib us gari mein teen admi the aur ek aurat bhi tha ,do admi us aurat ko uthaya aur gari mein bitha diya,aur ek admi baki dono par chilarahe the ki jaldi karo jaldi karo .phir wo ghari mein bhaite aur chale gaye .

daya: wo micro kon se color ka tha

man: sahab laal rang ka tha .

daya: laal rang ka ..thik hain thank you..(aur wo sachine ko call kata hain.) hello sachine hume pata chale hain ki wo micro laal rang ka hain

sachine: thik hain sir (and he cuts the phone.)

(main road ke ek coffee shop ke bahar C.C.T.V camera main wo laal rang ki micro dekhayi deta hain .wo log micro ke number plate ke number se pata kar te hain ki wo kiska car tha tab wunhe pata chalta hain ki wo car do din pehle hi chori ho gayi thi.)

**In bureau:**

sachine: sir hum purvi tak pochenge kase

abhijeet: kidnapper purvi ko koi sunsan jagaer par rakhenge .vinnet map dena zara (aur abhi un sab ko explan karta un sab jaga ka information nilakne ko kehta hain)

after investigating a lot . humare officers ko ek bandh pare factory ke bare mein pata chalta hain. wo log waha jata lagbhag gang ke sare member mare ja chuke the isiliye hum officers ko pehle se hi andaza tha ki waha zyada log nahi shuru ho jata admi aur wo boss pakra jata hain.

abhijeet: purvi ko kaha chupa kar rakha hain tune?

man: wo us kamre main hain.

(rajat dor kar us kamre mein jata hain . aur purvi ke hath se rasi ko kholta wo purvi ko bridal style mein uthakar hospital le jata hain)

**guys yeh ****chap bhi khatam ho gaya .kya purvi sahi salamat hain yeha tasha ki tarha wo bhi hume chor kar chali jaye ke liye wait kijiye meri next chap reviews kar na mat bhulna ... bye **


	7. Chapter 7

**guys thank for reviews ,yeh rahi chap 7 ,nainacid thanks yar ,main to bhul hi gayi thi likhna...thank yooou soooooo much... **

**continuing from previous chap:**

rajat dor kar us kamre mein jata hain. wo jakar dekhta hain ki purvi ko rasi se ek chair ke sath bandh ke rakha hain .phir wo dekhta hain ki purvi ko goli lagi hain aur bohot khoon bherahatha . wo rasi kholkar purvi ko bridal stlye mein uthata hain aur apne gari ke taraf barta hain...

abhijeet:(rajat ko asi dekh ke ) kya huya rajat..

rajat: sir purvi ko goli lagi hain usse hospital le jana hoga .

abhijeet : kya ..thik hain jaldi chalo.

(sachine gari chala raha tha ,abhijeet passenger seat par tha ,aur rajat aur purvi back seat par the ,purvi ke sar rajat ke lap mein hota hain .aur rajat usse apna ankh kole rakne ko bolraha tha )

rajat: (patting her cheecks) purvi..pls apne ankhe kholi rakho,pls mujhse bat karo

abhijeet rajat ko shant kare ne ke koshis kar raha tha ..10 min baad wo log hospital pohoch jate hain .rajat phirse usse bridal style mein uthakar dor te huye hosipital ke ander jata hain jaisse hi wo hospital mein enter hota hain ek wardboy purvi ko dekhta hain aur wo strecther lata hain .rajat purvi ko letata hain ,phir nurse doctor ko bulati hain ,docter ate hain ,aur purvi ko o.t. mein le jane ko khate hain.

rajat: doctor wo thik to ho jaye gi na

doctor: dekhiye khoon bohot beh chuka hain kuch kaha nahi jasakta ,excuse me (aur doctor o.t ke ander chale jate hain.)

bahar sare officer mojhud hote hain .shreya ek chair pe bhaitkar ro rahi thi daya use sambhal ne ke koshis kar raha tha .sare officers ke ankh me assu tha ek dar tha purvi ko kho dene ka dar ..

freedy :(crying lightly) sir kahi purvi bhi hum tasha ki tarha chor kar to nahi chali jagyegi na ..

A.C.P: kuch nahi hoga purvi ko ..kuch nahi.. main ye dobara nahi hone dunga nahi hone dunga ..

(salunkhe keeps hand on A.C.P 's shoulder .kuch der baad o.t ka darwaza kholta hain .. doctor bahar ate hain.

abhijeet: doctor shab purvi thik to hay na ..

doctor:dekhiye hum ne goli to nikal liye hain wo ab khatrese bahar hain...

A.C.P: kya hum milsakte hain use ..

doctor: abhi unhe nend ke injection diye hain 2/3 ghante mein unhe hosh agaye ga ..

daya : thank you doctor

doctor: my pleasure sir

(aur wo waha se chale jate hain .2 ghante bad ek nurse bahar ati hain.)

nurse:patient ko hosh a gaya hain ap milsakte hain unse ..

shreya : thank you

(aur . acp pehle jata hain baki saab use follow karte hain. A.C.P o.t ka darwaza kholta hain .aur purvi ki pass jakar ek stoll mein bhait ta hain. purvi unhe dekhkar uthne ki koshis karti hain ,nurse uski madad karti hain ,phir nurse woha se chali jati hain.)

a.c.p :(patting her cheecks lightly) kaisi ho ab..

purvi: thik hoon sir ..

(tabhi . acp ka phone bajte hain)

a.c.p: d.c.p chitrole ka phone ...(and he receive it) hello.. achanak ..thik hain hum ate hain ..

salunkhe: kya huya ...kya kaha chitrole ne..

a.c.p :khe raha tha ki salunkhe ko lekar jaldi mere office ajao ..

salunkhe: achanak kyu ...

a.c.p : yeh to waha jakar hi pata chale ga

(a.c.p aur salunkhe d.c.p. ke office jate hain .)

shreya:(uska cheecks wet tha)kaisi ho ab

purvi: main thik hoon..

daya: dekha ab to khud purvi ne apne muh se bol diya ,ab to yeh asu bahana bandh karo ..

pankaj:shreya agar tum ase hi asu bahate rahoge to india mein to khabi pani ke crisis nahi hoga..

(all laugh and shreya shot him angry look)

abhijeet: ab sab chalo purvi ko thora aram karne do .(all start leaving )

rajat: sir main yaha ruku ..pls..

abhijeet: thik hain..agar kisi chiz ka zarorat pari to buldena hum bahar hi hain.

rajat :thik hain sir

(all leaves)

purvi apna muh dusri taraf ghumaleti hain.

rajat: abhi tak naraz ho mujhse , baat nahi karogi ..acha im sorry...

purvi: (still in the same position ) for what ?

rajat: main apna wada bhul gaya isiliye ... pls mujhe maaf kardoo..

purvi(turns) ase mafi nahi milegi saza toh bhugatna hi parega ..

rajat: do din tak tumse bina bat kiye raha yeh kiya kaam saza tha mere liye ...

purvi: ap ko mujhse ek wada karna hoga

rajat:kaisa wada

purvi: yahi ki ap kisi aur ke liye mujhe ignore nahi karenge .

rajat: thik hain baba nahi karunga, ab khush

purvi: khush

(tabhi neha ka phone ata hain . rajat purvi ke taraf dekhta hain .aur apne phone silent kar kar table par rakh deta use dekhkar smile karti hain aur rajat bhi smile karta hain .then they have some chit chat .)

**In rajat residence:**

neha : yeh rajat phone kyu nahi utharaha hain . pata nahi kya kar raha hain. 11 bajne wala hain abhi tak ghar nayi aya ..

(tab hi use ek massage ata hain .wo us massage ko parkar khush ho jati hain ..)

**In hospital :**

purvi(to abhi) : sir ap log jaiye main thik hoon. ap logo ko kaal bureau mein bhi jana hain .

rajat: hain sir purvi thick khai rahi hain .aplog jaiye main yahi rukh jata hoon .

abhijeet: pakka na

rajat: haan sir

daya: agar kisi bhi chiz ke zaroorat ho to hume call kardena .

rajat:ok sir

(aur sab officers apne apne ghar chale jate hain . kuch der tak rajat aur purvi bate karte hain .phir nurse woha ate hain aur purvi ko neend ke davayi deti hain .purvi ka maan nahi karta phir bhi wo leti hain . rajat bahar ata hain.)

rajat: neha ko phone karke baata deta hoon.(aur wo neha ko phone karti hain par nahi lagta ) yeh itni raat ko kisse baat kar rahi hogi ..

**next morning:**

sab officer hospital mein ate hain .

abhijeet: rajat tum ab ghar jao aur aram karo thak gaye hoge

rajat:thik hain sir ..main thori der main bureau ata hoon

abhijeet:thik hain

rajat: par sir purvi ke pass kon ruke ga

abhijeet: shreya rukh jaye gi

rajat: ok sirr .

(and he leave .thori der baad baki sare officers bhi bureau chale jate hain shreya purvi ki pass jati hain)

shreya: kaisi ho purvi

purvi: main thick hoon aur tum..

shreya :mujhe kiya hoya main to bilkul thik hoon.

purvi: aur batao wo gang ka boss pakra gaya ..

shreya :(fastly) pakra bhi gay aur daya se thapar bhi kha...

Purvi(cuts her sentence): kya kaha tumne

shreya: ku..kuch bhi .to nahi..

purvi: tum to daya sir bolti thi na 'daya' kab se bolne lagi

shreya :wo main ..main pani pike ati hoon (aur wo bahar chali jati hain. purvi use dekhkar hasti hain .aur magazine parne lagti hain..)

**naina cid thanks thanks thanks a lot.. ****aur jinhone mera chap parha aur reviews kiya unhe baraaaaa sa thanks . guys mera yeh chap to khatam hogaya hain .par mein kal phirse update kardungi .. par pls reviews kijiye main jana chati hoon ki ap logo ko ye chap kaisa laga .I will be waiting for your reviews.. chalo bye kal milete hain..**


	8. Chapter 8

**guys ye rahi chap 8th maine kaha tha ki main kal post kardungi to maine kardiya . so enjoy last mein milte hain.**

**In Rajat's residence:**

rajat ghar me enter hota hain aur dekhta hain ki neha sofa par sorehi thi .

rajat: ye neha bhi na ... sofa par hi sogeyi ...

aur wo apne kamre mein jata hain aur nahaker ready ho jata hain . aur wapas living room mein ata hain.

neha :(rubbing her eyes) tum agaye ...mein kabse tumhara rah dekh rahi thi. itnider kyu lagi aneme...

rajat: wo purvi hospital main hain na to usike paas tha...

neha: purvi mil gaye hain (rajat nod as yes) par wo hospital main kyu hain .

rajat: wo usse goli lagi thi isiliye..

neha : kya goli lagi.. wo thik to hain na

rajat: wo abhi thik hain aur shayed kal hi discharge ho jayegi ..

neha: to tumhe mujhe phone karkar bata dena chahiye tha ki tum ghar nahi aooge..

rajat: mene try kya tha par tumhara phone busy tha ,vase itni raat ko kisse baat kar rahi thi tum..

neha: ohh to tumne us waqt phone kya tha .. main to priya se baat karehi thi

rajat: priya.. kahin tum uss priya ke to baat nahi kar rahi ho na jo humare sath parh ti thi

neha: haan wo hi ..

rajat: acha main abhi bureau mein ja raha hoon. aur raat ko anne mein der ho jayage .

neha: aj bhi purvi se milne ja rahe ho..

rajat: hmm.. acha mein ab jata hoon .. bye

neha: bye

(aur rajat bureau jata hain.)

**In hospital:**

purvi aur shreya bate kar rahi thi

purvi:shreya .. usdin meine chotti li thi na to mujhe aunty market mein mili thi .

shreya: acha..

purvi: haan ..aur wo kahrehi thi ke tumhare liye ek achaa sa larka dekh ne ke liye ...

shreya: kyaa..

purvi: haaan ..

shreya: mummy ne asa kaha ..

purvi nods as yes .shreya ye sunkar tensed ho jati hain purvi uske reaction dekh ke haas rahi hoti hain .

shreya:(serious)mummy mere liye larka dekh rahi hain ...(purvi apne hassi controll kar nahi pati aur wo zur se hasna shuru karti hain shreya use dekhkar)

purvi tum hass rahi hoo..

purvi:(launghing) mein to mazzak kar rahi thi tum to serious hi ho gayi

shrera: purvii...

shreya apni muh dusrii taraf ghumaleti hain purvi apne kaan pakar ke use sorry bolti hain shreya purvi ki taraf dekhte hain aur purvi usse hug karti hain ..

purvi(in hug) aree mere bhehna ap to gusa thuk do .

shreya:(smile) chalo aj maaf kiya par agar dobaraa aisa kya na to..

purvi: daya sir se dadt kaha hain kya

(shreya laughs at this then purvi also join her . both girls had some chit chat .phir doctor waha ate hain.)

doctor: ye ab ghar ja sakti hain ...

shreya : thank you doctor

(doctor waha se chale jate hain.)

purvi: finally kitne dino bad apne ghar jaounga ...

(tabhi sare officer ate hain .shreya unhe purvi ke discharge ke baat batate hain .kuch der baad purvi aur baki ke sare officer apne apne ghar jate hain .)

**In Rajat's residence :**

neha sofa par baith ke t.v. dekh rahi thi tabhi rajat ata hain.

neha: aree tum agaye ...

(rajat akar sofa mein baiht ta hain)

rajat: haan

neha: purvi kesi hain

rajat: wo ab thik hain ,infact aj apne ghar gayi hain ..

neha:oh...

rajat: aur batao wo kaab ayega..

neha:wo kon?

rajat: arre wohi jisse tum shadi karne ayi honn.

neha: wo wo nahi hain usska naam rahul hain ..

rajat: acha to uska naamrahul hain vase kab milaogi iss rahul se..

neha : jald hi milwadonga ..

**In purvi's resindence:**

purvi sofa par baith tv dekh rahi thi aur coffee pi rahai thi .tabhi uska phone bajta hain .

purvi:vineet ka phone .. hello vineet ..

vineet: haiyeeee purvi

purvi: kya huya

vineet: pyar huya aur kya hona tha hume ...

purvi: pyaar tujhe ... kisse

vineet: aree wo hain na smita

purvi: yeh smita kon hain..

vineet : wo mera new neighbor hain.5 din pehle aiyi hain.

purvi: 5 din pehle aiyi hain aur ate hi humare vineet ko pasand ageyi ..kya wo janti hain tera **"dil ki baat' **

vineet : pata nahi ..

purvi: pata nahi to pata karo.. kahin tumhare sath bhi wo na ho jo sachine sir ke sath huya tha ..

vineet: kya purvi... tu mera dost hain ya dushman mere love story start hone se pehle 'the end 'karne ka soch rahi hain .

purvi: dost hu issiliye bol raha hoon . chal bye

vineet : bye .kal tu arehe hain bureau mein..

purvi: haan

vinnet: to phir kal milte hain bureau mein

purvi ok bye

**Next morning in the Bureau :**

koi case nahi tha issilye sab officer pending files purah kar rahe the. vineet apne desk par bhate kuch soch raha tha

rajat:(to vineet) vineet yeh document zara computer mein feed kar dena .

vineet reply nahi kar .phir rajat uske shoulder par hath rakhta hain

rajat: vineet..

vineet(comes out from his tought) ha..haan sir such bola apne

rajat: haan ye document zara computer mein feed kar dena

vineet: yes sir

vineet phirse apne khayalo mein kho jata hain aur smile karta hain

abhijeet: ye vineet ko kya hogaya

rajat: pata nahi sir kab se ajeeb se behave kar raha he

(purvi apne desk se uthkar abhi aur rajat ke pass ati hain)

purvi: main janti hoon ise kya huya hain.

rajat: kya

purvi(smilling) pyaar ..

abhi,rajat: (giving each other confuse look) pyaar..

(daya also join them )

daya: kisko pyar huya hain..

purvi: vinnet ko ..

daya: vineet ko..par kisse ..

purvi: smita se

abhijeet: yeh smita kon hain

purvi: vineet ka new neighbor 5 hi din huye usse shift kiye huye

daya: aur 5 din mein hi janab ko pyaar ho gaya ..

rajat: kya smita bhi vinnet se pyar karti hain.

purvi: nahi sir usse vinnet ke feeling ke bare mein kuch nahi pata hain.

daya: i wish yeh iska pyar paye ,aur iske saath wo na ho jo sachine ke sath huya tha ..

(phir sab apne apne desk pe jakar kaam karne lagte hain.)

**9 baje purvis residence:**

purvi vineet ke sath phone par baat kar rahi thi .

purvi: acha vineet tree pass smita ke photo hain

vineet: haan hain kyu

purvi: to phir mujhe email kar ,main bhi tu dekhu akhir mera dost ne kis par dil de baitha hain ..

vineet : thik hain

(aur wo purvi ko photo bhejta hain)

purvi: (photo dekhkar) aree wah meri bhabi toh bohot khubsurat hain

vineet:hmm.

purvi: chal bye . bohot raat hogeya hain . kal milte hain bureau mein .

vineet: ok bye main smita se baat karta hoon.

purvi: kya

vineet: i mean main sune jata hoon.(aur wo aat deta hain.)

purvii:pagal (aur wo sone chali jati hain)

**guys yeh chap bhi khatam hogaya. main janti hu is mein rajvi scene nahi hain , par agle chap mein hoga pakka ... kya vineet ko apna pyar milega ? kya uske sath bhi wohi hoga jo sachine ke sath huya tha .. jane ke liye wait kijiye mera next chap ka .pls reviews karke battana kaisa tha yeh chap ... bye jaldi milte hain. take care**


	9. Chapter 9

**guys main agayi ...yeh chap bhi thora vineet ko lekar hain par iss mein rajvi scene hain to phir mein aur kuch nahi bolti .enjoys the chap.**

**next monring in bureau:**

purvi: vineet wo kya tere flat ke samne vali flat mein rahti hain...

vineet: (surprised) tujhe kaise pata ..

purvi: main tu uuhi poch rahi thi .. mujhe kya pata tha ki mere teer nishane main lage gi ..

(tabhi a.c.p .enter hote hain sab use good morning bolt hain wo reply karta hain .aur apne cabine mein chala jata hain. kuch der baad ,a.c.p ke phone bajte hain .wo phone utha ta hain aur phir cabin se bahar ata hain..

a.c.p: vineet ,freddy tum dono mere sath chalo central jail mein kuch kaam hain .

they nods and soon three leaves the bureau ..tabhi bureau ka phone bajta hain .

daya: hello cid bureau ..kya .. thik hain hum abhi ate hain

rajat: kya huya sir ..

daya: ek larki ke lassh mille hain ..

abhijeet: to phir chalo chalke dekhte hain.

(abhijeet, daya,rajat, purvi,shreya , nikhhil waha jate hain .)

**In the crime scene:**

cid waha pochte hain sab gari se niche naam te hain .. shreya ka phone gari mein rehjata hain..

purvi: kya huya shreya ...

shreya: wo purvi meri phone gari mein hi rah gaya..main abhi lekar ati hoon.

(shreya ja hi rahi thi tabhi daya use bulata hain..)

purvi: tum jao main tumhara phone lekar ati hoon

shreya: thik hain

(purvi gari se phone lene jati hain..idher shreya laas ke pura taalashi leti hain par laash ke paas se koi identity nahi milta hain.)

shreya: sir laash ke paas se koi nahi mila hain ,infact mobile bhi nahi...

tabhi purvi waha shreya ki phone lekar ati hain . wo shreya koi uska phone deti hain .shreya usse thanks bolti hain ..aur jaasi hi woo laash ki taraf dekhti hain wo shocked ho jati hain rajat usse noticed karta hain.

rajat: kya huya purvi ...

purvi: sir yeh .. to.. smita hain...

daya: kya..

abhijjet: kahi tum uss smita ke baat to nahi rakhehi hoo jo vineet ke neighbor hain

purvi nods as yes.

abhijeet: my..god...

rajat: par tum smita ko kaise phechanti hoon.

purvi: sir vineet ne mujhe iska photo dekhaya tha ..

daya: pata nahi vineet par kya betega jab wo sacahayi jane ga...

purvi: sir wo bilkul toot jayega ..

(shreya aur nikhil ko kuch samajh ne mein nahi araha tha dono ek dusre ko confuse look de rahi the . )

nikhil: sir ap log jante hain isse ..

abhijeet: yeh vineet ke neighbor hain .. aur ...

daya: hume lash ko forensc mein bhej dena chahiye ..

(lash ko forensic mein bheja gaya . humare officer ko waha se aur kuch nahi milta hain isilye wo log bureau chale gaye)**  
**

**After sometimes in forensic lab:**

abhi ,daya,rajat,sherya,purvi,aur nikhil forensic lab mein ate hain ,d.r. salunkhe unhe explain karte hain ki khoon kaise huya ..tabhi a.c.p., freedy aur vineet ate hain ,,vineet laash ko dekh kar shocked ho jata hain...

vineet: smitaaaa...

( a.c.p,freedy,salunke aur tarika use ase react karte dekh confuse ho jate hain...baki ke sab officer confuse nahi hote kyunki unhe pehle se hi pata tha..)

vineet: yeh kya hogya purvi ..(purvi uske shoulder pe hath rakhti hain.. )

abhijeet: vineet sambhalo apne ap ko ..

a.c.p: yeh kya horaha hain koi mujhe batayega ...

daya: sir yeh larki ka naam smita hain. vineet ke neighbor ..aur vineet ise pyar karta tha...

**in cid bureau :**

sare officer case suljhane mein lage the.

rajat: sir vineet to ander hi ander tut raha hain...

daya: agar ap kisi ko bohot pyar karte hain aur ape anhko ke samne use kuch ho jaye tab ap ko dard to hogahi..( aur usse ahmendad ke wo incident yad ata hain)

rajat: sir aj mein isse apne ghar le jata hoo. agar yeh apne ghar rahege to usse smita ka yaade satate rahenge ..

daya: hmm yeh sahi rahega..

purvi vineet ke paas jata hain aur uske shoulder par haat rakh ta hain,vineet uske hath pakar ta hain.

vineet: yeh kya hogaya purvi .. mere love story to shuru hone se pehle hi khatam hogaya...pata hain mein aj hi usse apne dil ki baat batane wala tha ..

purvi usse ase halat mein nahi dekh sakti aur wo dor kar bureau ke bahar chali jati bhi uske piche jata hain..

(rajat usse noticed karte hain. purvi bureau ke bahar jakar rone lagti hain ,tabhi rajat uske shoulder par hath rakhta hain..purvi apne asu poch kar uske taraf dekhta hain..)

purvi: sir app..

rajat: main janta hu purvi ki tumhe vineet ko aise halat mein dekhkar kaisa lag raha hoga ..

purvi: vineet chup hain par ander hi ander wo tut ta ja raha hain..

rajat: main janta huu purvi ...

purvi: bechara vineet to aj hi usse batane wala tha ki wo usse kitna pyar karta hain par...

rajat: ab ander chale ..

(purvi nods ,aur wo dono bureau ke ander jate hain. pura din investigation karne ki baad akhir kar smita ka khoni pakra jata hain .rajat vineet ko apna ghar le jata hain.)

**In Rajat's residence :**

neha rajat,aur vineet ko coffe deti hain .tabhi doorbell bajta hain.

rajat: is waqt kon aiya

(aur wo darwaza khol ne jata hain)

rajat: aree puri tum aoo na

purvi (entering) sir vineet ke mood thik huya

rajat: nahi ...

(purvi neha ko hi bolti hain aur vineet ke paas akar baith jati hain .rajvi vineet ke mood change karne ke liye daya aur shreya ke baat shuru karte hain.)

purvi: vineet tujhe pata shreya ke mummy papa shreya ke liye larka dekh rahe hain.

rajat: (shocked + confuse) kyaa...

purvi usse kuch ishara karti hain..

purvi: han sir .infact undone to mujhe bhi kaha hain shreya ke liye larka dekh ne ko ..

rajat: to tumne dekha

purvi: haan ek dekha to hain

vineet: purvi yeh baat daya sir ke samne mat bol na nahi to wo teri class lelenge ..

(rajat aur purvi ke jaan mein jaan ati hain akhir vineet ne kuch bola too.)

neha: vase vineet apko kabhi pyar huya

(rajvi ek dusree ke taraf dekhte hain .)

rajat: neha choro na yeh kya bate lekar baith gayi ..

vineet: main abhi ata hoo .

(aur vineet waha se chala jata hain . purvi bhi uske piche jati hain.)

neha: (confuse) yeh dono achanak uthkar kyu chale gaye ..

(rajat usse bata ta hain )

rajat: ab to vineet ko handle kar na aur bhi mushkil ho jaye ga..

purvi to vineet: vineet main janta huu ki tujh paar abhi kya bit raha hain . main janti ho jab koi apne.. ap se dur ho jate hain toh kaise mehsus hota hain ..(aur uske ankh se asu ghirte hain..)

vineet uske shoulder par hath rakhta hain.

vineet: ab tum rona shuru mat kar dena tumhara mood change karna bohot mushkil hain..

purvi: (smiles lightly ) vineet ...

vineet: ab niche chale rajat sir humara wait kar honge

(purvi nods aur wo dono niche jate hain )

purvi: (to rajat) sir ab main chalti hoon

rajat: thik hain

vineet: bye purvi

purvi :bye

aur wo apne ghar chali jati hain.

rajat, vineet,aur neha dinner karke sone jate rajat ke kamree main sota hain..

**In purvi's residence:**

purvi sofa par baith kar coffe pe rahi thi

purvi: kitne mushkil se maine aur rajat sir ne vinnet ke mood thora sa change kiya the par is neha ki vajase uska mood phirse kharap ho gaya. yeh neha jab se aiyi hain na ,tab se kuch na kuch ho hi raha hain. pehle uske vajase mein aur rajat sir ekdusree ko ignore karte rahe aur ab yeh .pata nahi yeh neha kab jayegi .

aur wo sone chali jati hain.

**next morning in forensic: **

abhijeet and daya enter the lab

abhijeet: good mooring tarika ji..

tarika : good mooring abijeet.

salunkhe: are kya baat hain abhijeet aj to kohi laash nahi aiya to phir ap yaha kya karahe hein.

abhijeet: kyu main nahi asakta yaha.

tabhi watchman ander ata hain aur tarika ko letter deta hain .

**guys i know ki iss mein rajvi ke sirf ek scene hain par next chap mein isse zyada hoga. tarika ko kisne letter bejhi , kya story main ek naya twist ane wala reviews .. aur next chap 9/10 feb mein update kar dungi ...bye ..take care. and pls reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**guys ye rahi chap-10 .so read and reviews .last mein milt hain. and sorry agar koi spelling mistake hoyi ho to ,anyways enjoy the chap**

**Continuing from previous chap:**

watchman tarika ko letter deta hain. tarika us letter parti hain

abhijeet: kiska letter hain tarika jii..

tarika: meri dadi ka letter hain ,wo pure cid team se milna chati hain..

abhijeet: acha to kab arehi hain wo..

tarika:wo nahi arehi hain

abhijeet: to..

tarika:wo chati hain ki hum jaye..

abhijeet: haan to jate hain na .. tumhare dadi se milenge aur issi bahane chotta sa picnic bhi hogaye ga..

daya: haan boss bohot din hogaye hain sab ek saat kahi ghumne nahi gaye ..

salunkhe: yeh to hain..to phir sab tayari shuru karte hain..

abhijjet: par acp sir ko bhi to batana parega ..

daya: haan main to bhul gaya.. par kya wo humme janne ki permission denge ...

salunkhe: main hoon na...

(abhi, daya,tarika smiles)

**In bureau:**

abhi aur daya bureu akar saab ko batate hain ... sab picnic ke bare mein sonkar excited ho jate hain ..especially freedy aur pankaj...

shreya: par sir kya acp sir manege..

salunkhe: main manauga acp ko

tabhi acp bureau mein enter hota hain .

acp: kisliya manaega mujhe salunkhe ..

salunkhe use picnic ke bare mein bata hain

acp:haan thik hain tum log jaoo.

salunkhe: to kya boss tum nahi aoogye..

a.c.p: sirf mein hi nahi to bhi nahi jayega

salunkhe: kyu...

a.c.p: humme delhi jana hain ..d.c.p chitrole ne kaha hain..

salunkhe: iss chitrole ko to main...

daya: to kya aplog nahi ayenge sir ...

a.c.p: nahi ... tum log jaoo.. aur tarika ke dadi se khena ki hum phir kabhi aenge ...

phir sab kampe lag jate hain..

**Next morning:**

abhi ,daya,sachine,rajat pehle pohocte hain ...wo log baki ke officers ke intezar kerte hain..

abhi: yeh log abhi tak kyu nahi poche ...

daya:pata nahi kab takayenge bus bhi ageya hain..

tabhi tarika ,shreya, purvi,freedy,vineet,nikhil aur pankaj waha pohocte hain ...

daya: sab bus mein baith te hain.

(all nods)

sab bus mein baith ne lagte hain ..abhi aur daya ek sath baith te hain shreya aur tarika ek sath bhaite hain ,sachine aur rajat ek sath baith te hain, freedy aur nikhil ek sath baith te hain..purvi aur pankaj ek sat baithte hain.. vineet samne drive rke paas vale seat mein baithta hain..sab bate karne lagte hain..

pankaj: main pehle bar pure team ke sath picnic maname ja raha hun .im sooooo excitedd..tum excited nahi hoon.

purvi: ha hun...

pankaj: vase purvi hum gao mein ja rahe hain to waha jungle to hoga na...

purvi: haan hosakta hain... kyu tumhe pehle se hi dar lagne laga hain...

pankaj: nahi mein kaha dar ta hoon. main to kabhi nahi darta..

purvi: achaaa..

pankaj: vase purvi.. rajat sir kya neha ko akele chor kar aye hain...

purvi ko neha ka naam sunkar gussa ata hain..

purvi: (angry)kyu tujhe chinta ho rahi hain neha ki ...

pankaj usse achanak ase dekhkar shocked ho jata hain...purvi ko baad mein realise hota hain ki usne pankaj se kaise baat ki aur wo usko sorry bolti hain.

kuch gante baad wo log gap mein pohoch jate hain.. ..

tarika uske dadi ko hug karti hain ..phir dadi sabko khane ke liye bulati hain ..

**In dinning table:**

pankaj:sir yeah sirf teen hi room hain .to hum kaise rahenge...

abhi: simple hain pankaj... dadi ji unke kamre main rahenge..sari larikaa ek kamre main,aur hum sab dosre kamre mein..

pankaj: haa sir ye thick rahega..

(khana khane ke baad sab apne apne kamre mein jate hain)

**In girls room:**

teeno gaade par baith ke baate kar rahe the..

purvi: tarika tumhari dadi bohot achi hain...

shreya: aur sweet bhii..

tarika: mujhe to subah hone ka intezar hi nahi ho raha hain... kab subah hogi aur kaab main gao dekhunga..

purvi: vase tarika .. tum pehle bhi yaha ayi hoo kya..

tarika: nahii

purvi: aur shreya tum pehle kabhi gayi thi ahemdabad mein ..

shreya: haan main to bohot baar gayi hoon ..isilye hi to iss bar akeliye ja payi..aur tumm(tabhi use realise hota hain aur wo chup ho jati hain)

purvi:(little sad) naahi...

dono sad ho jate hain.. phir tarika situation ko light kar ne koshish karte hain

tarika: tum dono bhi kya soch kar udas horahi jo kuch bhi huya use bhul kafi din baad ek sath ghumne aye hain to enjoys karo ..

purvi smiles lightly ,usse dekhkar shreya bhi smile karti hain...

**In boys room:**

saare boys niche gaado par bath ke bate kar rahe the.

pankaj: sir subah hote hi hum sab gao dekhne jayenge..

rajat apna neha ko phone karta hain par signal na mil ne ki wajase phone nahi lagta..

abhiijeet: kya huya rajat signal nahi milrahahe ..

rajat nods as no

freedy: rajat sir gao mein signal bohot kam milta hain..

rajat:achha?

aur wo gaado par baith kar baite kar ne lagte hain.. aur kuch der baad wo log sojate hain.

**raat ke 2 baje:**

purvi ko piyass lagti hain to wo pani pine ke liye uthti hain. aur dinning table ki taraf barti hain .light band hone ki vajase waha andhera tha...aur purvi kisise takra jati hain.

purvi: aaahh

rajat: purvi ...tumhe lagi to nahi..

purvi :nahi sir...

rajat:itne raat ko tum yaha kya kar rahi ho

purvi: sir wo main pani pene ayi thi ...ab abhi tak jaag rahe hain..

rajat: haan wo neend nahi a raha tha..

(rajat light jalane jata hain)

rajat: ye light ko kya hogaya

purvi: shayed light chali gayi hain..

rajat:achaa ..to ab andhere mein hi baith na parega...

purvi: nahi.. andhere mein nahi bhaitna parega (aur wo khirki kholti hain.)

rajat khirki ki paas ata hain.. thanda hawa chal rahi thi ..wo dono chand ke taraf dekhrahe the .

**guys yeh chap bhi khatam hogaya ... pls reviews karke batana kaisa chap thori late se update karungi .tab tak ke liye bye.. take caree**


	11. valentine special

**guys mein india mein nahi rahti isiliye india ki bare main mujhe zyada kuch nahi pata hain specially villages ke bare here is you last mein milte hain..**

**Continuing from previous chap:**

subha shreya phele uthti hain ,wo uthkar nahane chali jati hain 20 min bad wapas akar tarika aur purvi ko jagane mein lag jati hain..

shreya :aree meri pyari bahenna ab uth bhi jao..aj special din hain na..

tarika(in low voice):kya shreya aj konsa special din hain ... daya ka birthday hain kya ..

shreya: nahi ..daya sir ka birthday nahi hain.. aj 14 february hain..

purvi: shreya 14 february mein kya hain...

(tabhi tarika ke dimag mein kuch strike kar ta hain)

tarika : valentines day...

shreya: hain valentine day..

(tarika uthkar washroom chali jati hain.20 min bad wapas ati hain aur phir purvi nahane jati aur shreya dadi ji ko breakfast banane mein madad karte hain. sab sath mein breakfast karte ghanta baad sab bahar ghumne jate hain.)

**somewhere in the village:**

tarika:wooww.. amazing ..(to abhi)kitna acha lagraha hain.. yeh taza hawaye .. suhani mosam sab kuch...

abhijeet: yeh bat to apne sahi kaha hain tarika ji..

tarika: kyu main kya hamesha galat baat karti hoon.

abhijeet: aree nahi nahi .. kisne kaha ap galat baat karti hain ap to hamesha sahi ho bolti hain..

daya:: boss is mosam mei garma garam chai ho jai to maza hi ajayega..

abhi:lo karli mote ne khane ki baat .(all laughs except daya)

daya: abhijeet...

shreya(pointing toward a small shop): sir wo dekhiye chai ka dukan ..

daya:boss chalo waha chalte hain..

pankaj: sir wo dukan to kafi chota hain.. hum sab kaise jayenge ..

tarika:haan abhijeet tum log jao hum yahi aas paas ghumte hain.

abhi :thik hain

( abhi,daya,rajat,aur sachine chai ke dukan mein jate hain.. baki sab aas paas ghumne lagte hain..daya chai ke order deta hain aur phir bate karne lagte hain..tabhi daya ke phone ka alarm bajta hain..)

abhijeet: yeh 9 baje konsa alarm laga rakha hain..

daya apni phone ke screen ke taraf dekhkar shocked ho jata hain.

rajat: kya huya sir ..ap tensed lag rahe hain ..

daya(to abhi): boss aj valentines day hain..

(abhi chai pete pete khasne lagta hain..)

abhi:valentines day...mar gaye

sachine: kyu sir

daya: sachine tum in larkio ko janti nahi ho .. inke birthday bhul jao to chale ga .. lakin valentines day ..khabi nahi... humne to koi gift bhi nahi liya hain. pata nahi aj humara kya hoga..

sachine:sir mujhe nahi lagta ki shreya aur dr tarika wase lariko mese hain..aur aap logo ne gift nahi leya to kya huya unke samne ap pyar ka izar kar dejiye phir dekhna ..gift vift ki koi jarurat nahi parega

abhi:are wah sachine kya idea diya hain .yeh to humare dimag mein aya hi nahi.

daya: kya baat hain sachine lagta hain in sab mein tumhe kafi exprience hain..haan...

(phir wo log baki sab ke paas jate hain..rajat aur sachine un charo ko privay dene ke liye baki sab ko dosree side mein le jate hain..rasta mein kafi pathar( small rocks) the ..aur purvi jase hi unke upar pa rakhti hain wo apna balance kho deti hain. rajat use pakar ta hain..(by her waist) ..and they share a cute eye lock for the first time..dono apne duniyan mein khojate hain..sab evil smile de rahi hote intentionally khas ne lagta hain..)

sachine: ahem ahem.

(rajvi apne duniya se bahar ate apna sar niche karte hain..)

**thats it for today ..valentines surprises ki to shuruwat hain age age dheko hota hain kya ..ji hain abhi to eyelock hona shuru hoya hain ..jaldi apne dil ke baat bhi bata denge ek dusre ko ..ab main to hain aplogo ka reviews dekh ke hi mein romance dalungi... jitna reviews kam utna kam romace...ab main to chali.. next chap next friday or saturday ...bye take care and pls reviews...**


	12. valentine special 2

**guys yeh rahi chap 12 valentine special..enjoy last mein milte hain..**

**continuing from previous chap:**

sachine: ahem ..ahem..

(rajvi apne duniyan se bahar ate hain)

rajat: purvi tumhe lagi to nahi na

purvi: nahi sir main thik hoon

**raat 9 baje:**

sab dinner kar rahe the ..

nikhil:sir hum wapas kab jarahe hain

abhi: hum parso jarehe hain..

shreya: sir parso..

abhi: haan shreya

dadi ji:kuch aur din rukh jate beta..

abhi:nahi dadi jii..parso jana hain a.c.p sir ka order hain..

dadi ji :thik hain..likin agle baar jab aoogey tab zyada din rukna parega ..

daya: zaroor. dadi ji..

(sab ek dusre se baate kar rahe the except rajvi ..dono to apne hi duniyan mein kohe huye the .duno ekdsre ki taraf dekhke smile kar rahe the..)

daya to purvi:purvi wo daal pass karna zara

(purvi daal nahi paas karti hain aur nahi reply karti hain.. wo to baas rajat ki taraf hi dekhte rahti hain...

daya:(bit louder ) purviii

(tabhi purvi apne duniya se bahar ati hain. aur phir rajat bhi..)

purvi: apne kuch kaha sirr

daya: kaha kohi huyi thi ...wo daal paas karna zara..

purvi use daal ke bowl deti hain...

**In Boys**** room:**

sare larke baithke bate kar rahe the ..aur humara rajat sir wo to baas purvi di ki kahyalon mein dube huye the.

abhi rajat ke shoulder par hath rakhta apne duniyan se bahar ate a hain .all were giving question look to washroom ki bahane waha se chala jata hain.

abhi:ise kiye huya dinning table par ab yaha ... majra kiya hain..

pankaj: sir yeh sirf dinning table par hi nahi ..hum sab shubah jab bahar gaye the tab bhi nka yehi haal tha...

daya: matlab..

sachine: sir mein bolta hoon..(sachine subah wali incident duo ko bata ta hain..duo ek dusre ko' kuch to garbar hain wala" look dete hain..

(idher girls room mein purvi ke halat bhi kuch aise hi thi.. wo bhi rajat ke bare mein soch rahi thi..)

shreya:purvi tumhe yaad hain humne mall mein ek designer anarkali dekhi thi ..

(purvi reply nahi rati hain...shreya thori loudly bolti hain phir bhi wo reply nahi karti hain..phir tarika use thorasa shake karti hain aur phir wo apne duniyan se bahar ati hain aur shreya ,tarika question look deti hain)

purvi:kya huya..

shreya: hume nahi tumhe kya huya kaha kohi huyi hoo.

purvi: main.. na..nahi too..

tarika: acha to batao shreya abhi tumse kya puch rahi thi ..

purvi:umm shreya wo puch rahi thii ki...ki. ki

shreya: rahe doon ...ab bato tum kya soch rahi thi..

purvi:(irritatedly) yeh tum dono ne kya laga rakha hain.. maine kahana main kuch nahi soch rahi thi .. ab mujhe sone doo mujhe nend a rahi hain..

shreya aur tarika ek dusre ko confuse look dete hain. aur phir wo bhi so jate hain..subah dinning table mein bhi kuch aise hi haal tha ..wo dono ek dusre ke taraf dekh ke smile kar rahe the ...par is bar baki sab ke nazar bhi undono ke taraf tha... sare boys ke nazar rajat ke taraf tha aur girls ke purvi ke taraf.

tarika to shreya:(in low voice) yeh purvi ko kya huya hain kab se smile kari ja rahi hain...

shreya: pata nahi

abhi:aur humare rajat babu ka haal bhi kuch aisa hi hain.(tarika aur shreya rajat ke taraf dekhte hain..)

daya: kahi in dono ko pyar to nahi hogaya ..

abhi:aree haannn ye to mene socha hi nahi...wase manna parega ..

daya: main janta hoon tum age kya kahoge ..yehi na ki main bhi dosroo ki maan mein kya chal raha hain wo bata sakta huun

abhi:nahi main yeh nahi keh raha tha..

daya: to kya kehrehe the tmm..haan

abhi:yehi ki mere sath rehekar tujhe main tora sa akal aiya hain...

daya:abhijeet..

abhi:hahahaaa

tarika: tum dono apna larayi choroo .. inpe concentret karo ...mujhe lagtahain ki yeh abhi tak nahi janti hain ki yeh ek dusre ko chate hain..

daya:matlab..

shreya: matlab yeh ki yenhe apne feelings ke bare mein kuch nahi pata hain...

sachine:too ab kya hoga

abhi:hum hain na...

(sab ke chere par evil smile tha..)

daya: to shru kare mission rajvi ...

all: haaannnn

**11am** :

purvi aur vineet ek sofa par baith ke bate kar rehe the ...aur rajat aur sachine dusre sofa par the...tabhi sachine ke mobile me ek massage ata hain aur wo waha se chala jata hain. same happen to vineet.. aur phir tarika waha ati hain..

tarika: purvi tum zara yeh curtains laga dogi..upar balcony ke paas jo window hain uspar .wo kya hain na mujhe aur shreya ko dadi ke madat karni hain khana bana ne mein..

purvi: thik hain mein laga deti hoon..

tarika: rajat tum purvi ke madat karo curtain laga ne mein..

rajat: thik hain.

(phir rajvi upar jate hain .)

sachine:(to tarika) par isse kya hoga .. agar purvi niche nahi giri too..

tarika:wo zaror giregi

vineet:wo kaise ?

tarika:(with evil smile)chipkeli

sachine:chipkeli

tarika: purvi ko chipkeli se bohot dar lagta hain ar jab wo curtains lagane ke liye par uthegi aur chipkeli dekhegi tooo.

vineet:hum samajh gaye madam jii..tussii great hoo.

**upstairs:**

tarika ke plan work karta hain.. purvi curtain laga ne ke liye uthti hain ar chipkeli dekh kar dar jati hain ,,ar ussi mein wo apna balnace kho deti hain aur rajat ke upar gir jati hain.. rajat bhi apna balance nahi rakh pata aur dono zamen par girte hain..purvi rajat ke upar hoti hain.. dono ek dusre ek ankho mein kho jate hain..par is bar purvi pehle eyelock se bahar ati hain ..aur thora sa move karti hain..uske movement se rajat bhi apne duniya se bahar ata hain..

**guys yeh chap bhi khatam hogaya .. sorry agar koi spelling mistake huyi ho to.. main ne khaha tha ki friday ko update karungi ,par zaldi kar deya .. so reviews karke bata na ki kaise laga ..and age ke chap mein bhi rajvi ka romance rahega .. but jitna reviews utna hi romance .bye take care...**


	13. Chapter 13

**guys ye rahi chap 13 .. mujhe chipkeli wale scen thora aur brief kar ke likhana chahiye tha...anyways enjoys the chap ...last mein milte hain .and sorry agar koi spelling mistake huya ho to**

AB TAK: tarika ke plan work karta hain.. purvi curtain laga ne ke liye uthti hain aur chipkeli dekh kar dar jati hain ,,aur ussi mein wo apna balance kho deti hain aur rajat ke upar gir jati hain.. rajat bhi apna balance nahi rakh pata aur dono zamen par girte hain..purvi rajat ke upar hoti hain.. dono ek dusre ke ankho mein kho jate hain..par is bar purvi pehle eyelock se bahar ati hain ..aur thora sa move karti hain..uske movement se rajat bhi apne duniya se bahar ata hain..

Ab age: purvi ke movement se rajat bhi apne duniyan se bahar ata hain... purvi uthne ke kohish karti par utth nahi pati hain kyunki ...uski hath rajat ke peeth ke niche hota hain... ...rajat anpa peeth thora se uthata hain ...purvi apni hath waha se hata ti hain.. ... unhe aise dekh kar tarika aur sachine smile karte hain... vineet unka vedio banata hain .. bakio ko dekha ke liye...

rajat(to purvi) : par purvi tum giri kaise...

purvi( pointing to the window) : sir maine waha ek chipkeli dekhi tooo...dar gayi aur ...

rajat: (laughing ) kyaa tum chipkeli se darti hooo... ...tum ek cid officer hokar chipkeli se darti ho...hahahahah

purvi: sir ... this is not fair ... ap mere senior hokar mujhpar haas rehe hain... ...huuuh..

rajat: achha baba sorry nae haasta ...(again he start laughing) mujhe abhi tak yakeen nahi ho raha hain.. tum chipkeli se darte hooonn.

purvi: siirrrrrr...huuuh main ja rahi hoon nicheee..

(ye sunkar wo teeno waha se jaldi chale jate hain...purvi niche jati hain aur apne kamre mein jakar window ke paas baath ti hain..shreya purvi ko aise dekhkar

shreya: kya huya purviii...

purvi POV: agar ise bhi bata diya to ye bhi mujh par haasne lage gi...

purvi(to shreya) : kuch nahi ... good night mujhe neend a rehi hain..

( aur wo sone chali jati hain.. tabhi shreyaa ko ek massage ata hain... shreya usse parkar bahar living room mein jati hain..)

shreya:(to taika):kya hya tarika tumne mujhe yaha kyun blaya wo bhi massage karke...

tarika: aare batati hoon pehle sab ko anne to doo..

(tabhi sab log ate hain...)

vineet: ab to dekha do yenhe..

tarika nods as yes..

shreya: aree sab log kaha aye hain... rajat sirr ar purvi to abhi nahi tak nae aye ..main bulakar ati huon..

t,v,s: nahiii

tarika: shreya tum kya abhi tak nahi samjhi...

daya: aree yaha chal kya raha hain koi batayega..

vineet sabko vedio dekha ta hain..

shreya: to isiliye purvi.. ase behave kar rahi thi...

pankaj: purvi ko chipkeli se daar lagta hain... ab jab bhi wo mere tang kichege toh mein usse chipkeli se daraunga...hahhaha

daya ,and abhi shoot a deadly glance to himm..

(tabhi rajat niche ata hain.. ))

rajat: ap sab log yaha kya kar rahe hain...

(usse dekhkar vinnet apna mobile pocket mein rakhta hain..)

daya:wooo kuch nahi hum sab ek doosre ko good night wish kar rehe the...

tarika: haan haan ..ab main sone ja rahi hoon.. good nght...

(shreya bhi sabko gn wish karke sone chali jati hain.. phir ek ek karke sab boys jane lagte hain..unko dekh kar rajat confusse ho jata hain..)

daya(to rajat): nahi samjhe..

rajat node as no in confussion ..

daya: good night ..

rajat: good night...

(sab log sone chale jate hain...)

**In the morning:**

daya:good moring rajat, good morning abhijeet

rajat: good morning sirr

(tabhi purvi ,shreya aur tarika living room mein ate hain...tarika aur shreya good morning bolte hain sab reply karte hain..

purvi : good morning abhijeet sir ,,good morning daya sirr..

wo dono reply karte hain. phir purvi rajat ke taraf dekh kar kitchen mein chali jati hain...

rajat:iise kya huya..

daya:(aag mein ghi ) lagta hain tmse bohot naraz hain...

rajat: sir ..mujhse ..maine kya kiya

(tabhi samajh ata hain ki purvi kyun usse naraz hain..)

rajatPOV : yeee maine kya kar diya .. naraz kar diya usse..

daya voice bring him out of his tought

daya: kya huya rajat

rajat ussen kaal raat jo huya wo bata ta hain..

daya(trying to be unknown ) ye kya kiya tumne ...naraz kardiya bechari koo.. ab pata nahi wo kab tak tmse baat nahi rakegi

vineet(to rajat) : haan sir ek baar meine usse chiraya tha to 10 din tak mujhse baat nahi kari ussne ..

rajat aur tensed ho jata hain

daya: khabraoo maat mere paas ek plan hain...

a/n: akhir kya hain daya ka plan.. kya purvi rajat se bhi 10 din tak bat nahi karegii... kya aise hi khatam hoga unke love story ..jane ke liye wait kijiye mere next chap ka ...

**aur agar iss chap mein mujhe kaam reviews mile so then i m gonna update 2 week later ...so byee take ... and if you all wants to read next chap or waiting for it ... thennn reviewss... love you all bye **


	14. Chapter 14

**guys ye rahi chap -14... i think yeh chap utna acha nahi hain.. jaise ap log soch rahe hain... aur sorry agar koi spelling mistake huya ho to... **

**continuing from previous chap:**

purvi kitchen mein jati hain ..phir tarika aur shreya bhi kitchen main jate hain.. purvi 10 coffee mugs leti hain..

shreya: are purvi ...10 mugs nahi 11 mugs.. hum 11 hain yaha par

tarika: purvi tum coffee nae piogi kya ..

purvi: main kyun nahi piongi coffe ... main hi to piongi ..

tarika: to kya tum 10 mug coffee piogi

purvi: tarikkkaa.

purvi mugs ek tray mein rakhkar dinning table par rakhti hain..tarika aur shreya breads, butter ,jams etc etc lati hain ...purvi sabko coffee dene lagti hain.(abhi,daya,sachine,freddy, vinnet,nikhil,pankaj ,tarika&shreya) aur last mug wo kudh lekaar shreya ki paas wali chair mein baith ti hain..

tarika: mujhe aj coffee pina ka maan nae kar raha hain ...rajat tum leloo.

(tarika give the coffe mug to rajat..)

daya signal something to rajat ...rajat nod as yes ..

rajat(to purvi ): purvi wo sugar pass karna zara ...

purvi reply nae karti aur nahi wo sugar pass karti hain...

daya: purvi rajat ko wo sugar paas karo zara...

purvi na chate hoye bhi usse sugar paas karti hain..

45 min later in living room:

tarika(to purvi) purvi tumne wo curtain lagayi thi jo maine kaal tumhe diya tha ..

purvi POV: ohh no wo mr .rajat kumar ke vajase main to curtain lagana bhul gayi...

purvi(to tarika): sorry tarika wo maine curtain nae lagaya ..

tarika(trying to be unknown) kya tumne curain nahi lagaya...

purvi:main abhi laga deti hoon

in other side of living roomm

abhi:(to rajat) tum dono ne wo curtain lagaya jo tarika ji ne tumhe kaha tha ...

rajat: woo sirr nae..

abhi: naee

rajat:sir main abhi laga deta hoon.

aur wo dono upar jate hain...

**upstairs:**

rajat reach there first because he was near the stairs ..after some min or sec purvi reach there too ..and when she sees him

purviPOV: ye kya mind reader hain ... jaha jati hun waha age se tapak parte hain..

(rajat curtain lagane ke baad uske taraf ghumta hain..)

rajat: are purvi tum yaha kya kar rahi hoon... koi kaam tha yaha

purvi: haan.. jo aapne abhi kiya wohi karne ayi thi .. woo to apne kardeya ..kaihr ab mein jarihi hoon.

rajat:(jumping from the stool) aree rukko ..mujhe tumse kuch kaina hainn..

purvi:kya kehna hain apko mujhse siir..

rajat: wo mujhe tumse sorry kehna tha ..

purvi: oh.. to app sorry bhi bolna jantee hain

rajat: aur app mafi dena bhi jati hain

(by hearing these her angriness vanished )

purvi: app batein bhi banana bhi jante hain..

rajat: aur aap un bato ko apna na bhi janti hain..

a/n(shayed yeh sare shabd unke dillo se a rehe the jo apne ander kuch to UNKNOWN FEELINGS lekar baithe the.)

purvi:apko to poet banna chahiye tha ...

rajat: to kya ye poet kum cid officer ko apne maaf kiya...

purvi: (with a sweet smile): kiya..

rajat: oh finally purvi tumhari smile dekh neko mili to..

purvi: oh to ye poet rajat sir bangaya ...

rajat: vase ap chahe to yeh poet apke liye sirf rajat baneke liye taiyar hain..

purvi: kya ..main kuch samjhi nae..

rajat: matlab kya ap is boring rajat ke friend banna chahengi ...

purvi: kiyu nae... bilkul banna chahungi ...

rajat: thankyou..

purvi: vase sir apko kisne kaha ki app boring hain..

rajat: main kehraha hoon...

purvi: to phir ap galat hainn... kyunki app boring ho hi nae sakte ..

* * *

ananya: sorry mainn apka wish pura nae kar paya ... and thank u a lot for reviewing my story

nainacid: thank u.. cause u r da one supporting me,and advisingme from da 1 st chap

**guys sorry for the short chap ...i known meri story boring hoti ja rahi hain.. isiliye shayed reviews bhi kaam a rehe hain.. but dont worry..will end the the story soon... **


	15. Chapter 15

**guys sorry for updating so late ... i know app sab next chap ka wait kar rehe the... par kya karuu time hi nae milraha tha.. aj chutti hain issiliye update kiya anyways ..here is the chap ..sorry agar koi spelling mistake huya ho to...**

**Continuing from previous scene:**

Purvi : to ap galat hain... ap boring hohi nae sakte ...

Rajat: itna confidence ...wo bhi mere bare mein...

Purvi : kyun nae hongi mein confidence apke bare mein ...akhir dost hoon main apke...

Rajat: achaa to konse angle se main apko boring nae lagta ... yeh mere dressing ,... mere bate sab he to bor...

Purvi:(cutts his sentence) ji nae apke dressing styles bilkul boring nae hain... aur apke bate wo to boring ho hi nae sakta..

Rajat: achaaa...

Purvi: ji haann...

Rajat: to aap mujhse naraz kyun ho jati hain ...bar bar...

Purvi: ek hi bar to hoya hunn...to app ' bar bar" kyun keh rehe hain...

Rajat: achaa ji ek bar...

Purvi: haan ek bar ...

Rajat: aur wo usdin bureau mein kon mujhe ignore kar raha tha... haan...

Purvi: wo ..wo to aise hiii..

Rajat: aise hii haaan...

Purvi: haan wase sir ek secret bataouun ...

Rajat : ji boliye..

Purvi( coming litlle closer to him) mujhe na apko satne mein bohot maza ata hain isilye...

Rajat: achha ji apko apne senior ko satane mein bohot maza ata hain...

Purvi: abhi to apne kaha ki hum dost hain... to itna to banta hain...

Rajat: purvi... tumse batoon mein koi nae jeet sakta...

Purvi: haan haan bate karne mein phd jo kar rakha hain :p

Rajat: ap niche chale ...

Purvi:ji bilkul..

(rajat and purvi bate karte karte sireo se niche a rehe the .. sab unko dekhkar confuse ho jate hain... )

vineet: yeh kaise huya

sachine: humme to laga tha ke yeh asni se nae manegi par yeh to

abhijeet : kaise nae manti...akhir kar rajat ne itna koshis jo kiya...

daya: yeh baat to hain...

(tabhi rajat aur purvi unke paas ate hain...)

rajat: kya baat hain sirr?

daya: kuch nae... baas aise hi

**After 15 mins in girls room:**

tarika,purvi and shreya was packing their bags for they are returning tomorrow

tarika (while putting cloths in bag...) kitni jaldi waqt bitgaya pata hi nae chala

shreya: haan yeh to haan...

purvi:shreya ye konsa shirt hain kabhi tumhe pehente huye nae dekha ..naya hain kiya...

shreya: haan wo ...wo..

purvi: wo wo..kyun kar rahi ho...

tarika: shreya tum aise karti hoon jaab tum daya ka naam leti hoon ...to kahi yeh shirt tumhe daya ne to nae dia...

shreya nods as yes while blushing...

**After few hours:**

sab log lunch karkar rest karne apne apne kamre main jate hain... whole house were silent ...all were sleeping except rajat and purvi... purvi was playing games in her mobile and rajat was watching tv...but suddenly it turns off ..

rajat: uff isko bhi abhi jana tha .

aur wo ek pillow lekar sofa par hi sojata hain...

**in dream:**

rajat was in park buying two cotton candy .. aur wo bench ke taraf jata hain jaha ek larki baithi huyi thi...rajat usse cotton candy deta hain.

girl: thanks

rajat: haiye yeh awaz ...isne to mujhe apke dewana bana diya ...

girls (while blushing) rajat ...aap bhi na..

rajat: yeh ankhe ...(suddenly he was interrupted) uff kiya hain

**dream ends**

rajat:(while opening eyes ) kya hain...

pankaj : sir uthiya na ...shaam hogeya hain..

rajat: achhaaa

rajat to pankaj: sab log kaha hain...

pankja: sir sab bahar tehelne gaye hain..sirf hum dono hi hain gharmein..

rajat: ohhh

in dining table:

rajat was drinking water

rajat thinking: wo larki kon thi jiske sath mein...ese pehle main uska chera dekh pata ..pankaj ne mujhe utha diya...

_**kon thi wo larki ...**_

_**kahi wo neha to nae ...**_

_**janne ke liye wait kijeye mera next chap ka ...**_

**guys i know yeh chap bohot chota hain... aur zyada acha bhi nae hain...sorry for that ...thanks to all who reviewed my previous chap...will update the next chap soon..bye take care...and pls lemme know how was the chap...positive and negetive reviews are allowed**


	16. Chapter 16

**guys sorry for late and short update ... here are your chap 16**

rajat thinking: wo larki kon thi ... esse pehle mein uska chera dekh pata .. pankaj ne mujhe utha diya...

tabhi daya ki voice usse apni duniya se bahar le ata hain..

daya: are rajat uthgaye tum...

rajat nods

pankaj: are sir aplog itni jaldi ageye...

daya: haan..wo sham hogaya aur kaal humme mumbai wapas jana bhi to hain..

pankaj:haan...

shreya: main sabke liye chaiye (tea) banake lati hoon...

abhijeet: are shreya.. tum ruko aj chaiye (tea) main banaunga..

shreya: ok sir..

abhijeet to daya: vaise daya tu pehle se hi bolde ice tea pena hain kiya...

daya: nae ...kyun..

abhijeet: hamesha tu..chaiye thandi ho jane ke baad hi pita hai...

daya: nae main ice tea nae piyunga...

phir abhijeet kitchen mein jata hain.. thori der baad wo chaiye lekar ata hain ...sab chaiye pete pete bate karte hain.. phir kuch ghanto baad sab dinner karke apne apne kamre mein sonne chale jate hain...

**Next morning 9 am:**

sab bus mein baithte hain.. abhijeet aur tarika ek sath ...daya aur rajat ek sath..purvi aur shreya ek sath.. sachine aur freddy ek sath nikhil aur vineet ek sath aur pankaj driver ke pass vale seat mein... sab log bate karne lagte lagte hain...kuch ghanto baad wo log mumbai pohoch jate hain...A.C.P sir sab ko chutti dete hain..sab apne apne ghar jate hain..

**In purvi's residence:**

purvi was talking with her friend in phone...

purvi (teasing): kuch nae dost kiya bana liya hum purane friends ko to bhul hi gaye...

man: nae yaar asa kuch nae hain..

purvi: vase kaab milaoge mer would –be bhaabi se...

man: dekhta hoon..

purvi: ek kaam karo tum log aj mere ghar par ajao sath mein dinner karte hain... aur mein apne would- be babhi se bhi millunga...

rahul: good idea... mein baat karke dekhta hoon...

purvi: mujhe kuch nae pata tum log aaj mere ghar pe dinner ke liye arehe hoon baas...

rahul : ok . baba thik hain...main dekhta hoon

purvi: bye

rahul: bye

**call ends...**

**after 15 min in Rajat's residence:**

rajat sofa per baithke t.v dekh raha tha .. tabhi waha neha ati hain..

neha to rajat: rajat ...rahul ke friend ne humme dinner pe bulaya hain

rajat: acha ..mera jana jaruri hain kiya...

neha: haan jaruri hain..aur tum to rahul se milna chate the na..

rajat: haan par...

neha : par var kuch nae.. tum mera sath waha chalrahe ho baas

rajat: thik hain..

**8:30 pm at purvi's resindence:**

purvi aur rahul bate kar rahe the..

purvi: yaar mere baabhi aur unke friend kaab ayenge..

rahul: maine phone kiya tha .. wo log baas pohoch te hi honge..

purvi:hmmm

**In car:**

rajat car chala raha tha..

neha: age se left...

rajat: ok..

neha: baas baas yahi roko..

rajat: (thinking) yeh to purvi ka...

neha brings him out from his thoughts

neha: rajat chalo na...

rajat: haaan

aur wo log gari se utarte hain...

**inside purvi's residence:**

purvi: yaar phone karo na.. kab pohochenge ...

tabhi door bell bajta hain..purvi runs toward the door ...

purvi(excited) welco... appp

neha to purvi : tum...

neha to rajat: rajat kahi hum bul address pe to nae ageye..

tabhi rahul waha ata hain.

rahul : ji nae ap log bilkul sahi address pe aye hain..(keeping both hands in purvi's shoulder) yeh hain mera bachban ka dost pu...nae abto yeh Cid inspector pu...

rajat(cuts his sentence) purvi malhotra...

rahul:appko kaise pata..

neha to rahul: yeh hain senior inspector rajat kumar from cid ...and my best friend...

purvi(to rajat,neha): aplog ander aaiye na..

both nods and comes in...

purvi (whispering) rahul tune mujhe bataya nae tere gf ka naam neha hain...

rahul:(surprised) tujhe kaise pata uska naam neha hain...

purvi: are main pehle mili ho usse.

all settle in sofa.. purvi sabke liye cold drinks lane kitchen mein jati hain...

purvi (thinking) pure duniyan mein pyar karne ke liye sirf neha hi milli thi rahul ko...uff pata nae.. wo mujhe kyun achi nae lagti ... usne vineet ke sath jo kiya usliye.. ya usne rajat sir ko hug..(rahul's voice brings her out of her thoughts)

rahul: purvi..jaldi aaa

purvi: ayeee.

purvi cold drinks leke living room mein jati aur neha ek sofa mein baithe the.. aur rajat dusre mein ..purvi akar rajat ke paas baithti hain..sab bate karne lagte hain

* * *

** nainacid: maine apko kaha tha ki main wednesday mein update karungi ...par kya karo mujhe fever tha... **

**priyanka s &ananya : aplog reviews kyun nae karte .. i am missing it a lot... **

* * *

**guys next chap will be full of rajvi moments... will update soon ..pls do reviews and lemme know how was the chap... bye take care ...**


End file.
